The Burning Building Series
by AstraeltheDestroyer
Summary: Several smut fics with several different pairings. If you like my writing let me know and I'll be glad to write about a pairing of your choice! First Chapter is called: The Gun Show: Floor One.


**The Burning Building Series**

_**The Gun Show- Floor One**_

_Floor One is purely SakuraxSasuke smut. Rated M for obvious reasons. I'll be glad to continue the story using other Naruto pairings of my reviewers choice. None of these chapter will intertwine or connect. It's just a bunch of smut with your favorite pairings. So if you like me writing review and let me what character pairing you'd like to read about next and I'll be happy to do it. THANK YOU and please review! :-)_

_A/N: Sakura is 17 and Sasuke is 19_

* * *

Sakura sat in the dark corner of the small windowless room, watching the clock as the seconds slowly ticked by. It was her turn to take the next look-out shift after Hinata. Everyone should be asleep by now since it was almost one 'o' clock in the morning. She leaned her head back and slowly closed her eyes, sighing in boredom. _Tick, Tick, Tick. _30 more minutes before it was time to brave the winter storm and watch for any intruders.

Ever since Orochimaru had won the war, all of Sakura's classmates were put into the bingo book with extra large amounts of bounty on their heads. They were all forced to move around in the mountains unseen, hiding out in caves and forging for food like savages. Sakura exhaled loudly, putting her head in her hands and pulling at her pink bubble gum colored hair, trying her hardest to forget the past.

Suddenly the old creaky door swung open and the silhoutte of a young boy appeared in the dim candlelight. Sakura watched him look around the room, but since there were only two candles in the room, he couldn't see her sitting in the corner on the floor. She wrapped her thin cloak around her tighter and watched him. He kicked the door shut and it rattled on it's hinges as he moved towards the metal table in the center of the room. One table lay a heavy silver object which he picked up carefully and began to load it.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Loading the gun to take my shift." he answered without turning to look at her.

She stood up, trying to keep her emotions under control. Ever since Sasuke came back to the group, Sakura felt this immense hatred towards him... maybe not hatred but annoyance. She couldn't stand his cocky attitude and the way he walked around like he was some kind of God.

"I'm taking this shift." She muttered, grabbing ahold of the gun tightly, knowing that he was going to put up a fight.

"Don't start with me Sakura." His words were calm but laced with venom.

His dark eyes peered down at her, and she squinted her eyes in anger.

"Are you threatening me Sasuke?" She said loudly, taking a step closer to get a better grip of the gun. "_You're_ the one that shouldn't start with _me_."

"Oh really?" He asked yanking the gun which she held onto towards him, "Just because that old lady who called herself the Hokage trained you doesn't make you a threat to me."

"Oh, here we go again." She retorted pulling the gun back closer to her. "I'm not in the mood for your lame bullshit Sasuke. Just go to bed already. I'm taking this shift."

"No."

Once again he pulled the gun back to him, holding it tightly to his chest, but she refused to let go. Sakura was beginning to get frustrated and pulled the gun back to her rougher than when he pulled the gun to him. He stumbled forward and she moved slyly out of the way, causing him to trip and fall to his knees. She smirked and chuckled beneath her breath, but gasped in shock just a split second later as he stood and pulled the gun back to him.

"Just let it go!" She yelled, pulling the gun back to her so roughly that she stumbled backwards over the metal table and onto her back, bringing Sasuke down on top of her.

She let out a loud _oomph _as the air was knocked out of her and almost lost grip on the gun. The whole way down, neither of them loosened their grip on the gun, neither of them would give in. His right hand pinned her wrist to the ground, trying to force her to let go but she wasn't having it, she wouldn't let go. She struggled beneath his grip, kicking at his legs to make him lose balance and hopefully lose grip on the gun. Instead, he fell closer to her, his chest against hers, his mouth against her ear.

Both of their breathing was labored from the struggle, their hearts beat faster than normal. His hot breath tickled her ear in a pleasent way and she almost let go of the gun. Neither of them knew what to make of the situation, neither of them moved nor spoke a single word.

Sasuke shakily pushed himself up, his porcelain cheek rubbing gently against hers. He positioned himself so that he could look right into her aqua blue eyes, then slowly leaned down so that his pale lips pressed ever-so- softly against hers. "You're so damned stubborn."

"Not as stubborn as you." She replied before pressing her lips tightly against his.

She tangled her fingers of her free hand through his mess black hair, pulling slightly causing him to gasp. As the kiss slowly began to deepen, Sasuke moved his hands beneath her shirt, massaging her side softly. His hand inched further up and he cupped her small breasts, and he began to massage it. She moaned quietly into his mouth, letting him know to keep going. The whole time they kept their death grip on the gun, still refusing to give up.

Sakura intertwined one of her legs between Sasuke's legs and put soft pressure against his hard erection, he gasped loudly, finally breaking the kiss. She had pushed him over the edge, he had never wanted something so badly in his life until now. He let go of the gun and picked her up, sitting her roughly on the cold metal table. Sakura smirked as he hungrily kissed her neck, her breasts, her mouth. She ran her fingernails lightly down his back and then pulled his shirt off before unhooking his belt. He worked clumsily on untying her long cloak, then removing her black undershirt. She wasn't wearing a bra and her small breasts bounced slightly from the movement.

He finally looked her in the eyes. There was nothing but lust in those dark, dark eyes, and Sakura knew this would be a one time thing. But she didn't mind, because she wanted him too... just for the moment anyway. His choppy black hair was more dishevelled and in his face than usual and his pale skin glowed in the candle light.

"Sakura." He whispered, leaning in to kiss her gently on the mouth.

"Sasuke." She whispered back, unbuttoning his pants as she continued to kiss him.

Their tongues danced together in a fiery passion and moaned loudly into her mouth as she finally began to rub his erection. He broke the kiss and leaned his head against her chest, his heart picking up a dangerous speed now. He grabbed onto the edge of the table trying to control himself as she began to pump faster and faster.

"God." He exhaled, biting his lip and drawing blood to muffle the moan he couldn't hold in anymore. "Sakura... I want you."

She stopped suddenly and gulped loudly. She never wanted her first time to be with a guy she didn't love. But she felt as if now was the perfect time. "Take me now." She whispered breathily into his hair.

He hesitated before nodding and kissing her lips again. She tangled one hand into the hair behind his head and placed her other hand at the small of his back. He slowly entered her, not wanting to cause her too much pain. She gasped and broke the kiss as he entered her completely. He stopped, allowing her time to adjust to his size before slowly pumping in and out of her. He listened to her sounds and began to move faster. Her fingernails raked against his back and pulled at his hair as she moaned louder and louder. He pumped harder in and out of her, sweat began to trickle down his forehead and he felt her hair was wet with sweat also when he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Sasuke." She moaned, burying her face into his collar bone. "Sasuke." She whispered this time, her body shaking violently now and her nails digging deeper into his back.

He could feel himself getting ready to burst and with one last thrust he was gone. He moaned loudly into her hair and pushed her into a laying position on the table so that he could lie on top of her. His legs were too weak to hold him up now. He pressed his face against her chest and shook in exhaustion and satisfaction. Her heartbeat quickly against his ear and she continued to shake beneath him. After a few seconds he pushed himself up and removed himself from inside her. She shook once more before exhaling loudly and laying limp on the table.

Her pink hair covered her face and in the darkness he couldn't make out her expressions. He began to silently put his clothes back on, wincing slightly as his shirt rubbed against the raw and bleeding fingernail marks down his back. He watched her carefully, not knowing what to do or say now. Slowly she sat up and put her shirt back on, she wouldn't even look at him. She hopped off the table, trying not wince from the pain before grabbing her cloak and leaning down to pick up the gun. Sasuke watched her with worried eyes, she must know that she had been used. Anything he said now would offend her, so he stood quietly as she reached for the door handle.

"I'm taking this shift." She whispered, her voice shaking slightly, "Goodnight Sasuke."

And without even a backwards glance, she stepped over the threshold and quickly made her way to the door.

* * *

So... what did you think? I may or may not continue this story but I definitely want to write the other chapters with different pairings in completely different times and stuff. None of these will intertwine or connect unless there's a part one.

So if you liked my writing, review please! And let me know other pairings you'd like me write smut about. I'm happy to do any pairings you ask. Thank you again so much!!!


End file.
